BAP's Blood Type
by daejae.bae
Summary: [Blood type fic] Segerombol member grup laki-laki yang terobsesi pada golongan darah mereka – B.A.P. Kehidupan seharian enam pria berkepribadian berbeda dan polah anehnya. – BangHim, DaeJae, Jonglo. Penasaran? Check this out!
1. Chap 0 : Prologue

**B.A.P's Blood Types - Prologue**

"Drabble"

 **Cast :**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Moon Jongup

Choi Junhong (Zelo)

 **Note :** Fanfiction ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Saya juga bukan ahli golongan darah. Saya hanya mencari beberapa referensi dari banyak sumber dan juga pengalaman. Apabila ada kemiripan mohon dimaklum. Saya bukan penjiplak. Dan karya ini murni dari pikiran saya. Mohon maaf bila karakter tidak mirip dengan fakta dan golongan darahnya.

 **Disclaimer!** Golongan darah bukan penentu mutlak kepribadian seseorang.

* * *

J : "Berjiwa pemimpin, kharismatik, sosial yang tinggi. Banyak yang memuji karakter Anda yang kuat. Anda juga _leader_ yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Tapi, sepertinya.. kau.. me – sum."

BYG : "Aku bergolongan darah O, jadi apa salahnya? Itu adalah – seni."

* * *

J : "Anda adalah orang yang bisa di kata manja. _Overtalking_. Bersemangat tinggi. Selalu ingin jadi orang yang disorot. Dan menurut pandangan saya, Anda adalah seorang yang sangat bertipe O. Tapi kalau dilihat juga, Anda berbanding terbalik dengan Bang Yongguk yang bergolongan darah yang sama. Bagaimana pendapat Anda?"

KHC : "Karena aku terlahir di lingkungan yang selalu mencukupi, dan memang susah untukku menghilangkan watakku yang seperti ini. Aslinya aku juga suka memimpin seperti Bbang, tapi kadang kalah dengannya. Harusnya kau tanya Yongguk kenapa jadi orang yang nyaris sempurna kecuali dengan kemesumannya. Hahaha."

J : "Sifat Anda agak bersamaan dengan saya juga. Hhhh. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

KHC : "Tentu, Jungie- _yah_ _."_

* * *

J : "Jung Daehyun- _ssi,"_

JDH : "Panggil saja 'tampan'."

J : "Astaga, bahkan aku belum memberi pertanyaan dia sudah berulah."

JDH : "Tapi benar 'kan kalau aku tampan?"

J : "Hentikan omong kosongmu, _pabo_."

"Daehyun, Anda adalah tipe golongan darah A yang agaknya nampak berbeda dengan golongan A biasanya. Tukang makan, cerewet, tak tahu malu, banyak berulah, temperamen –"

JDH : " _Yak,_ niatmu mau _interview_ atau mengolok-olok?"

J : "Dua-duanya. Ok, saya lanjutkan. Jadi, Kau itu siluman A yang semacam apa?"

JDH : " _Yak,_ sekali lagi kau menghinaku tak akan kuijinkan kau kesini lagi."

/YYJ : "Tapi aku selalu mengijinkanmu, Jungie~"/

J : "Terima kasih, Youngjae _oppa! I love you_ ~~"

JDH : "Karena aku punya golongan darah yang hampir serupa dengan golongan darah O, banyak yang bilang kalau aku ini tipe _At-sign._ Haish, kalian kompak sekali mengerjaiku."

\+ _At-sign_ : tanda yang biasanya ada dalam alamat _E-mail_. Sebelum nama instansi atau organisasi. _At-sign_ tidak terbaca di FFn.

* * *

J : "Ngg.. langsung saja, Youngjae- _ssi_. Setahuku, kau adalah orang yang kadang sering berubah-rubah. Bisa jadi dingin atau malahan banyak bicara. Kadang kau bisa jadi seorang malaikat yang baik hati. Tapi kadang juga berubah menjadi setan yang jahil seperti –"

YYJ : "Daehyun, dia memang setan. Ah, mungkin karena aku memang percampuran antara A dan B. Golongan darah keduanya agak bertabrakan. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku sering berubah-ubah. Pergabungan A yang terencana dan B yang bebas."

"Ralat, Daehyun tidak termasuk terencana."

/JDH : "Youngjae, masuk ke kamar!"/

* * *

J : "Anda orang mungkin dikata paling aneh di grup. Orang yang akan melakukan B kalau disuruh melakukan A. Entah, saya kira Anda itu terlalu jujur atau memang polos. Anda terkenal dengan ' _4D_ Jongup' karena Anda seperti punya dunia sendiri dan pribadi Anda agak sukar ditebak. Dan, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. Jadi, kalau menurut Anda sendiri –"

MJU : "Olaf, apa kau juga berpikir di sini sangat panas?"

J :"Maaf?"

MJU : "Daritadi bicara padaku, ya?"

J : ^R.I.P Jungie^

* * *

J : "Junhong- _ssi,_ Anda – bolehkah aku panggil informal saja? Aku tak yakin bicara dengan embel-embel 'Anda' karena, ya, kau terlalu manis, menggemaskan, _baby face,_ dan –"

CJH : "Zelo saja, _noona."_

J : "Apa aku kelihatan tua sekali – ah, sudahlah. Akan kumulai. Zelo, kalau dilihat kau orang yang terencana. Kalau misalnya saja tidak pastinya kau tidak akan bergelut dengan dunia hiburan dengan umur semuda itu bahkan multitalenta. Juga kadang Anda jadi agak pemalu di depan orang – ya, masalah pamer abs itu pengecualian – sepertinya kau memang golongan A yang bisa dipercaya."

CJH : "Aku selalu berusaha jadi orang yang terbaik. Menyia-nyiakan waktu itu pastinya pemborosan."

"Kecuali kalau ada _wifi._ "

* * *

 _ **A/n :**_

Yoohoo! Jungie is back!

Jungie akhirnya rilis ff agak absurd ini berkat obsesiku yang terlalu besar ke golongan darah. Aslinya aku dapet idenya ga elit sih. Soalnya pas banget sama aku lagi nyerokin air berkat lupa matiin keran mesin cuci. Sumpah, Jungie malu ngomongnya. HAHAHA.

Karena kejejel sama komik goldar, OA goldar, obsesi sama goldar sendiri juga Daehyun yang aneh bin ajaib, dan berawal dari tiga kawanan bergoldar O pada nyurhatin pacar, temen sekelas, orang tua, sampe ke curcol-curcol terselubung. Dan itu bertepatan pada tanggal 20 Mei, H-3 mau UKK.

Awalnya niatnya mau belajar bareng, karena dilanda malas berskala 9,0 skala richer. Akhirnya sesi belajar bersama jadi sesi curhatan Trio O yang coba menganalisa dari golongan darah A, B, AB, sampai O sendiri. Jadi ancur deh semua planning yang pertama.

/Udah, kalo O mah maklumin aja :'''/

Ok, ff ini lebih menjurus ke pengetahuan golongan darah yang aku tahu. Jadi ratednya T aja dulu, ya. Kalo ada referensi M juga nanti dibuat *puasa, nak*.

.

.

 _Happy Ramadan!_

 _Jungie._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wildest Youth? _/peace up/_


	2. Chap 1 : Intro

**B.A.P's Blood Types**

 _Chap 1 – Intro_

\- Drabble -

 **Cast :**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Moon Jongup

Choi Junhong (Zelo)

 **Note :** Fanfiction ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Saya juga bukan ahli golongan darah. Saya hanya mencari beberapa referensi dari banyak sumber dan juga pengalaman. Apabila ada kemiripan mohon dimaklum. Saya bukan penjiplak. Dan karya ini murni dari pikiran saya. Mohon maaf bila karakter tidak mirip dengan fakta dan golongan darahnya.

 **Warning!** Golongan darah bukan penentu mutlak kepribadian seseorang.

.

.

Yongguk ( O )

.

.

.

Himchan ( O )

.

.

.

Daehyun ( A )

.

.

.

Youngjae ( AB )

.

.

.

Jongup ( B )

.

.

.

Zelo ( A )

.

.

B.A.P ( ABO )

* * *

 **Bang Yongguk (1990, 31 Maret. O)**

* * *

Yongguk, Bang Yongguk. Golongan darah O dan banyak kata orang aku ini orang berjiwa besar. Seorang _leader_ dari grup B.A.P yang mempunyai anggota ajaib yang kadang membuatku sendiri pening karena kelakuan mereka yang kelewat luar biasa.

Kharismatik,

Berjiwa sosial,

Tampan,

Bertanggung jawab,

Banyak wanita – bahkan pria – pastinya menganggap bahwa aku adalah tipe lelaki sejati. Sebagai pria berdarah O, berinteraksi dan punya sosial yang tinggi itu jadi ciri khas sendiri untuk seorang Bang Yongguk.

Untuk urusan cinta, kekasihku adalah Kim Himchan. Kalian akan tahu bagaimana jalan hubungan kita ini mungkin nanti. Karena Himchan akan lebih tahu masalah hubungan. Ya, dia jurunya masalah cinta dan semacamnya.

* * *

 **Kim Himchan (1990, 19 April. O)**

* * *

O memang terkenal dengan jiwa kepemimpinannya. _Yak_ , aku pun tak kalah dari Bbang! Cuma levelnya sedikit di bawahnya. Hehehe. Toh, _sub-vocalist_ dan _visual_ lebih keren daripada harus memimpin seperti Bbang. terlalu banyak pikiran, cepat ubanan, banyak keriput – ew.

Dan aku tekankan sekali lagi, setiap golongan darah pasti tumbuh karena lingkungannya. Jadi jangan samakan aku dan Yongguk walaupun golongan darah kita yang sama. Aku mungkin di kenal anggota yang paling teledor untuk menjaga kondisi diri sendiri. Seperti kasus tanganku yang harus di gips untuk kedua kalinya. Banyak bicara dan suka untuk mencari perhatian, adalah sangat Kim Himchan, bukan?

Tipe-tipe yang jadi makananku adalah dunia hiburan. Entah mau itu tradisional, modern atau lainnya karena hakikatnya tipe O adalah orang yang mudah menghibur orang.

Sering kali aku ingin jadi _moodbooster_ tapi aku malah jadi orang yang mudah terbuli oleh _middle line_ kurang ajar itu – DaeJae persetan. Entah memang O adalah orang-orang yang sering ternistakan (seperti _author_ yang sering sekali terbuli).

 _/Jungie : *tatap Hime*/_

Bbang adalah kekasihku. Karena kesamaan golongan darah. Kadang aku dan dia sering ngotot satu sama lain dalam berargumen. Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati. Tapi apadaya kalau aku terlanjur jatuh pada Bang-Yong-Guk. Ini sangatlah rumit ..

"Kau memang orang yang rumit dan menyulitkan, _hyung."_ Timpal Dae.

"Sialan kau bocah Busan!"

* * *

 **Jung Daehyun (1993, 28 Juni. A)**

* * *

Apa salahnya jadi anak A yang ke-O-an? Apa salahnya aku banyak makan dan cerewet? Kenapa mereka semua menghujatku dengan kata _'food monster'_ ini dan itu? Lagi pula aku dulu pernah jadi orang pemalu diawal-awal masuk ke grup B.A.P.

 _/Jungie : Lebih tepatnya bukan pemalu. Tapi **memalukan** /_

"Diam atau kujahit mulutmu!"

Ya, walau kata banyak orang aku adalah _member_ paling menyebalkan. Tapi terbukti popularitasku mengalahkan semua anggota BAP sendiri. Mwahaha. Astaga, kharismaku benar-benar membuat orang-orang silau.

 _/Jungie : *timpuk dae*/_

Aku adalah orang yang sensitif. Sangat mudah terbawa suasana. Dan _childist._ Bang Yongguk dan semua anggota menyetujuinya. A dan O kadang sangat ditebak, aku sangat mengerti. Pasti banyak kesalahpahaman kalian tentang golongan darahku dan Yongguk _hyung._ Golongan darah yang tertukar...

Tapi memang kok, A dan O sering sama. Jangan salah paham. Bukan maksudku Yongguk dan aku sama. Hahahaha.. ha.. ha. _/bangdae feels/_

Nah, sekarang kalian mau bukti jika aku adalah orang A yang sebenarnya? Dengar aku baik-baik.

Yang pertama, aku adalah orang periang walaupun ada dalam sesuatu masalah ataupun sedang bersedih. Bahkan banyak orang yang mengiraku selalu bahagia kapanpun dan dimanapun. Kedua, menyimpan perasaan sendirian. Seperti rasa kesedihanku, galau, perasaan tidak enak. Aku lebih baik menyimpannya rapat dalam hati. Kecuali dengan mulutku yang kadang bicara terlalu jujur. Ekhm.

Aku memang tidak suka menyakiti orang, tapi hati-hati kalau aku sudah dendam. Aku akan sangat sulit untuk memaafkan. Dengar itu dengan baik.

Untuk urusan cinta, aku telah mengikat Yoo Youngjae sebagai idaman hatiku. Ia adalah laki-laki yang manis. Aku mohon jangan bilang padanya tentang yang ini,

 _Dia cantik._

Ia akan membunuhku kalau ia tahu.

 _Sassy boy_ yang nyata dan punya cara berpikir yang rumit dimengerti. Ketahuilah mengapa aku kadang sulit mengetahui maunya karena golongan darahnya yang.. langka dan tidak terprediksi.

* * *

 **Yoo Youngjae (1994, 24 Januari. AB)**

* * *

Hai, si tuan Misterius di sini! Aku tahu diantara kalian-kalian sering bertanya-tanya tentang sifat dan sikapku yang kadang tidak konsisten. Kalian perlu tahu, jika golongan darah AB adalah orang yang langka dan jarang ada di negara Korea. Bersyukurlah punya Yoo Youngjae disini. Karena aku adalah segala pertanyaan dan jawaban yang sangat amat sukar untuk diretas dan diketahui kunci jawabannya.

Aku itu orang yang suka memberi batasan-batasan pada apapun. Tak terkecuali pada Daehyun. Diriku juga sebagai orang yang menjaga sekali yang namanya privasi. Kalian menunggu konfirmasi hubunganku dengan Daehyun? Menungguku untuk menunjukkan _ABS_ -ku? – Anggap saja itu adalah angan belaka. Karena itu privasiku! Privasiku = aset-aset negaraku. Tidak akan aku beber-beberkan kesembarang orang pastinya.

Aku adalah ciri orang yang tenang tetapi sering mengalami perasaan yang pasang surut. Jadi, kalian harus ektra sabar untuk menghadapiku. Dan aku nobatkan Daehyun sebagai orang tersabar sepanjang sejarah. Ya, bukan memuji Daehyun, sih. Tapi dia orang yang teguh dalam hal membujuk atau menghasutku. Err, pria merepotkan.

Golongan darah lain pastinya sangat sulit tahu apa perasaanku sebagai AB. Dan aku suka menjatuh-bangunkan perasaan orang. Hati-hati denganku. Aku peringatkan saja.

Logika dan rasionalitas itu adalah paradigmaku yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan aku adalah juru bicara semua _member_ untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Masalah hubungan? _Pass._

 _#KeepStrongDaehyun_

* * *

 **Moon Jongup (1995, 6 Februari. B)**

* * *

 _/Jungie sempat berpikir panjang/_

 _/mikir/_

 _/muter otak/_

 _/muter laptop/_

 _/gagal mikir/_

Kata Jungie, aku adalah salah satu orang yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Mungkin kelangkaan teman _author_ yang bergolongan darah B. Dan yang satu lagi adalah, karena ketidakpedulian si B pada golongan darahnya...

...

...

...

Aku sendiri tak tahu apaan aku ini dan siapa aku ini. Karena Anna _frozen,_ lebih penting dari diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku Olaf, aku mengkhianatimu. Karena Anna lebih cantik daripadamu. Dan maafkan semuanya yang telah sepenuh hati mencintaiku, karena aku lebih memilih Anna dan Frozen daripada kalian semua. _#CheetosYangSabar_

Yang pertama, aku ingin jujur. Aku tidak pintar mendeskripsikan, jadi aku tidak mau menjelaskan lebih jelas.

Yang kedua, aku ingin jujur. Aku tidak suka di wawancarai, jadi aku minta Jungie untuk berhenti mengintrogasiku.

Yang ketiga, aku ingin jujur. Aku tidak suka banyak bicara, jadi mari kita selesaikan percakapan ini.

 _/nyengir kuda/_

 _/merasa bersalah sama reader/_

 _Jungie : *batuk-batuk*_

 _Ngg... hehehe. Maafkan aku reader-nim tercinta, B orang yang ga suka melakukan apa yang dia ga suka._

 _/celingukan/_

 _*dehem*_

* * *

 **Choi Junhong / Zelo (1996, 15 Oktober. A)**

* * *

Semuanya, aku minta maaf atas kejadian Jongup yang tadi _*bow*._ S-sebagai gantinya, mari kita bicarakan tentang aku saja. Karena aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua.

Perfeksionis, terorganisir, konsisten, dan diandalkan adalah cerminan A jelasnya. Dan katanya –katanya sih – Itu semua ada di dalamku. Kalian harus tahu, jika A itu memang tipe pemalu. Jadi anggap saja dari awal _debut_ sampai berakhirnya _hiatus_ grup-ku. Aku adalah orang yang – ekhm.. – pemalu.

Daehyun awalnya juga begitu. Tapi dia jadi orang yang blak-blakan perihal dirinya lebih cepat dari aku. Dan aku memilih mengumbar apa yang sebenarnya dirinya semenjak aku lulus sekolah. Tidak cocok untuk siswa menengah mengumbar-umbar dirinya. Jadi, jangan contoh Jungie, _reader-nim._

 _/Jungie : *ngelus dada*/_

Biasanya aku dipercayai dalam hal _laundry_ pakaian. Dan mereka sering bingung karena cuma bajuku saja yang tidak melar. Hmm. Junhongie tidak pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku .. tak membiarkan _planning_ dan semua hal yang terencana berantakan begitu saja. Makanya, aku lebih mudah stress jika ada hal yang tidak aku inginkan.

Dan, untuk masalah pacar atau apalah itu. Ehehe. Aku dan Jongup _hyung_ , m-masih.. err.. sedikit labil. Jadi jangan tanyakan apa yang akan terjadi sebelumnya dan nanti. _Aku berharap Jongup hyung lebih peka._

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/n :**_ Reader-nim tercinta! Maafin Jungie yang hiatus tanpa bilang selama 3 bulan lebih. Bahkan ga tau aku hiatus dari kapan :'). Aslinya Jungie ada ide dan kadang ada waktu tapi setiap memulai nulis ada aja tugas ini, tugas itu. Jadi aku suka nunda kerjaan. Aku sebagai author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini sangat amat meminta maaf pada reader-nim sekalian. Aku juga sempat galau pengen hapus "Wildest Youth". _Ekhm,_ soalnya aku.. suka minder sama karya sendiri. Berasa bukan author dan penulis yang baik aku ini. Aku lagi disorientasi masalah apa yang aku bakal tekunin mulai sekarang. Terlalu banyak opsi sampai kadang aku banyak melewatkan banyak hal. Apa lagi mimpi-mimpi di kelas IX-ku yang hampir ga terwujud semua. Tinggal tersisa mimpi untuk membuat karya sastra. Huhuhu. Juni dan Juli kali ini aku bener-bener down.

Aku juga lagi ada projek pribadi. Jadi aku lebih prioritasin projek pribadiku daripada kelangsungan ff-ff ku yang terbengkalai. Mianhae, yoreubun! _*bow*_

Oh, iya. Aku mau infoin buat orang-orang yang suka chat aku di sosmed. Hapeku lagi rusak. Jadi ga bisa hubungin kalian semua :'' padahal kangen. Maaf semua. Kalian harus salahkan tukang service-nya yang lama banget benerin. Pengen kuhujat mereka, sungguh.

Aku minta saran, nih dari reader-nim. Jujur aja dan aku harap kalian anggap ini pertanyaan yang serius. Harus sih sebenernya.

 _Next or Delete?_

 _Then, the most important. For "Wildest Youth" – Next or Delete?_

 _ **Thanks to :**_

Jung Rae Gun, daetection, CandytoPuppy, H-nifa, Iceu Doger, nunumato99, 271101 (adek gua yang tiap hari gua spam curcolan ga mutu. mian adekku cinta :''), princeRathena, RRRRRAVEH (beb, maaf aku ga ngasih kabar kamu. I miss u, beb :'*), 01001101 (demi, aku ngitungin 0 sama 1-nya :v), Lydaejae (hae unn, sori ya aku ga sempet mewujudkan permintaanmu T-T)

 _I love all my reviewer, my reader, and thank for your support. You all made me worth._

 _._

 _._

Spesial thanks buat Agas sensei yang selalu jadi vitamin ketika pelajaran jepang, lewat meja piket, di masjid, dan dimanapun sensei berada.

Sensei, I love to be your secret admirer :''

.

.

 _Regard,_

 _Jungie._


	3. Chap 2 : Couple Shopping!

**Chapter 3: Ch. 2 : Couple Shopping!**

* * *

 **B.A.P's Blood Types**

 _Chap 2 – Couple Shopping!_

\- Drabble -

 **Cast :**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Moon Jongup

Choi Junhong (Zelo)

 **Note :** Fanfiction ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Saya juga bukan ahli golongan darah. Saya hanya mencari beberapa referensi dari banyak sumber dan juga pengalaman. Apabila ada kemiripan mohon dimaklum. Saya bukan penjiplak. Dan karya ini murni dari pikiran saya. Mohon maaf bila karakter tidak mirip dengan fakta dan golongan darahnya.

 **Warning!** Golongan darah bukan penentu mutlak kepribadian seseorang.

.

.

Yongguk ( O )

.

.

.

Himchan ( O )

.

.

.

Daehyun ( A )

.

.

.

Youngjae ( AB )

.

.

.

Jongup ( B )

.

.

.

Zelo ( A )

.

.

B.A.P ( ABO )

* * *

" _**BangHim "**_

( Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan )

* * *

 _ **\- ABO Supermarket -**_

Himchan bersiul-siul sambil menuntun keranjangnya dari depan. Yongguk yang mendorong trolinya, menunggu Himchan memilah bahan belanjaannya. Belanja persediaan makanan kali ini Himchan dan Yongguk yang jadi giliran. Kalau boleh jujur... dominannya tetap Himchan sih yang berbelanja. Tapi sebagai _leader_ yang punya tanggung jawab juga, ia ikut-ikutan belanja. _**Tanggung jawabnya juga sebagai pacar Himchan lebih tepatnya.**_ Mereka sedang ada di bagian sayur mayur. Yongguk hanya memangku dagunya pada gagang troli. Menunggu Himchan yang sibuk memilih.

"Bbang, lobak atau jagung?" tanya Himchan.

"Sup lobak... sup jagung... boleh dua-duanya." Jawab Yongguk.

Himchan mengusap tengkuknya bingung. Karena memang permasalahan golongan darah O adalah susah dalam memastikan pilihan, termasuk dalam hal sepele pun. Mereka akan memakan banyak waktu hanya untuk satu hal kecil. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau tiba-tiba opsinya antara kiamat atau disuruh masuk neraka, bisa berabad-abad mungkin. Jadi jika kalian berbelanja, dan kalian berdua adalah O, matilah kalian _mwahahahaha_.

 _/Jungie ditimpuk reader/_

"Serius, yang mana?"

"Mana aku tau." Jawab Yongguk sekali lagi, mungkin karena limit pengetahuan memasak atau karena memang keduanya sama-sama bingung.

Himchan menepuk dahinya berulang dengan sebelah tangannya. Sungguh, rasanya menyesal meminta Yongguk untuk memilih belanjaan yang malah semakin membuat Himchan bingung. _Ok, dua-duanya saja –_ batin Himchan. Ia langsung memasukkan kedua-keduanya ke troli. Persetan dengan berapa uang yang dihabiskan, toh Yongguk yang bayar.

"Dua-duanya? Lalu aku yang bayar? Kamu mau dompetku dilanda krisis moneter berkepanjangan?" protes Yongguk yang tidak terima keputusan Himchan.

"Ini cuma lobak dan jagung. Lebay, nanti aku ganti." Celos Himchan.

Yongguk mendengus, bukan saat yang tepat untuk membantah ucapan Himchan. Yongguk akhirnya menurut, dan terus mengikuti kekasihnya. Mereka telah selesai dengan sayuran apa yang akan mereka masak untuk makan malam.

Sepasang sejoli itu pada dasarnya mau langsung ke meja kasir untuk menghitung total belanja mereka, tapi mata mereka _–_ tidak, Himchan _–_ malah memaku pada rak-rak minuman yang ada di depan.

"Bbang, tunggu di sini." Suruh Himchan. Ia langsung berlari kecil menghampiri rak yang penuh dengan _wine_ disana. Astaga, surga kecil yang ada di dunia.

Dirinya memaku ke rak cantik yang dihiasi _wine_ dan keju di sana. Katanya, _wine_ tanpa keju itu tidak lengkap rasanya _*katanya Jumin ya, Jungie ga pernah coba T^T*_. Tangan Himchan meraih _wine_ itu dengan riang gembira. Setelah itu ia kembali ke troli tempat Yongguk berdiri, dengan senang ia merangkul _wine-_ nya yang jarang-jarang ada di supermarket. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan _wine_ yang ada pada genggaman.

"Yongguk, aku beli _wine,_ y-"

Himchan berhenti bicara, entah sejak kapan Yongguk sudah membawa kaleng-kaleng bir. Himchan dan Yongguk saling tatap menatap. Ada beberapa kilatan aneh yang keluar dari mata mereka, seperti awan negatif dan positif yang menimbulkan petir. Aura yang benar-benar mematikan.

"Bir. Titik." Jawab Yongguk singkat, padat, jelas.

" _Wine!_ " teriak Himchan sedikit berlebihan. Beberapa orang menengok ke arah mereka. Tapi, mereka berdua sepertinya benar-benar acuh sekarang.

"Bir lebih murah dari _wine._ "

"Aku sudah tidak minum _wine_ selama sebulan."

"Yang bayar siapa _huh_?"

"Aku 'kan yang pilih duluan, seenaknya pilih bir tiba-tiba."

Keduanya masih mempertahankan argumennya. Entah kapankah perdebatan ini selesai, Yongguk dan Himchan masih terus menimpal apa yang keduanya jawab. Tak ada pihak yang mau mengalah, Yongguk yang masih berpegang teguh pada prinsip 'bir-itu-lebih-murah' dan Himchan yang berpegang pada keyakinan ' _wine -_ itu-berkelas'.

"Pokoknya bir!" Yongguk melempar kaleng-kaleng birnya pada troli. Menimbulkan bunyi berderik pada besi-besi troli.

"Pokoknya _wine!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Prang..!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Cashier -**_

"Total seluruh belanjaan Anda dengan tambahan _go green totebag-_ nya sebesar 55.000 won," ujar penjaga kasir.

Himchan menyengir kuda sambil mengambil _totebag_ dan menjinjingnya pada pergelangannya. Ia mendesis terima kasih lirih, bahkan nyaris tak bersuara. Keringat dingin pun bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Perasaannya tidak enak karena dengan pasti penjaga kasir itu akan mendikte dosanya yang telah ia perbuat barusan.

"Dan ganti rugi _wine_ yang sempat pecah seharga 100.000 won jadi totalnya 155.000 won."

Bertanya apa yang tadi terjadi? Ok, mari aku jelaskan. Himchan dan Yongguk sedang berargumentasi. Dan ketika Yongguk melempar kaleng bir itu keras ke dalam troli, Himchan terbawa emosi lalu ikut-ikutan melempar _wine -_ nya yang bernotabene terbuat dari kaca. Dan... – sungguh aku tak mau melanjutkan kronologinya lebih lanjut. Ok, tapi aku harus... _Wine_ itu pecah. Bagus sekali Nyonya Himchan. Tidak ada bir, tidak ada _wine._ Kecerobohan Himchan yang jadi dalangnya.

Yongguk mengambil dompetnya dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan keringat. Matanya melirik ke isi dompetnya yang kian menipis, dan..

"H-haha.. anu.. Himchan. _Sebaiknya kau yang bayar dulu_." Bisik Yongguk.

" _Aku lupa bawa kartuku."_ Skakmat.

Yongguk tertawa kecut.

"..."

"..."

"BBANG! Mau kemana, bodoh!"

" _Noona_ , saya tinggal Himchan-nya dulu sebentar! Saya jadikan dia jaminan. Kalau saya _ga_ balik-balik anggap saja saya hibahkan dia. Terserah, mau dikasih bandar _human trafficing_ , TKW, jasa ojek online. Saya ambil uang dulu!"

"Bbang.. T-tunggu.. BBANG!"

Dan akhirnya...

Himchan yang tanggung malunya.

* * *

" _**DaeJae "**_

( Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae )

* * *

Youngjae masih bergelut dengan ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Entah apa yang dia perangi sekarang ini lewat ponselnya, tapi sepertinya dia sangat serius sekali. Sangat amat serius, sampai ia mengerutkan dahinya berlipat-lipat. Pria itu membaringkan punggungnya pada sofa ruang tengah, dengan masker timun yang menempel pada semua permukaan wajah.

" _The cheese should also be small.. and bite-size? ...while still maintaning its flavor and aroma?_ " gumamnya, " _Maintaining?_ Penerjemah.. penerjemah.."

Youngjae membuka tab lain, buru-buru.

"..."

Youngjae mengeliat tak nyaman ketika merasa sesuatu menduduki perutnya. Bibirnya mencabik tak nyaman namun matanya masih fokus pada tulisan di layar.

"Minggir!" dumal laki-laki manis itu.

Orang yang mendudukinya itu menggeleng keras, tidak mau beranjak dari tubuh Youngjae.

"Jangan ganggu akhir pekan berhargaku, dong."

Sekali lagi ia menggeleng.

Youngjae menghembus napas pasrah, matanya sekarang beralih kepada 'si-manusia-pengganggu-jung' yang ada di tepat pada depan pandangannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi dengan tatapan mata dinginnya.

"Mau apa sih, hah?"

"... kamu sedang apa sih? Sibuk sekali keliatannya."

"Main _game._ "

"Main _game_ mulu, _gak_ bosan?"

" _Gak."_

Daehyun membeku, sepertinya kedinginan ucapan Youngjae berhasil membekukan mulut dan seluruh tubuh Daehyun. _Dinginnya._

Youngjae tidak masalah lagi dengan Daehyun yang ada di atas perutnya, kalau dibiarkan Youngjae yakin Daehyun akan minggir sendiri. Youngjae kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Sekali-kali ia memakan masker timun yang ada di wajahnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Apa lagi, sumber kebosanannya ada di depan mata, hohohohoho.

Daehyun melirik ekspresi Youngjae. Jarang sekali dia keliatan seserius itu menanggapi ponselnya. Dia sakit? Ah, tidak mungkin. Daehyun makin penasaran, apa yang Youngjae mainkan? Sampai-sampai sesenang itu? _Backsoundnya aneh, jangan-jangan.. –_

"HEH, YOUNGJAE KAMU MAINAN APA?! MAIN _IKEH IKEH KIMOCI_ , YA?!"

Daehyun tiba-tiba merebut _handphone_ Youngjae dengan paksa. Youngjae terhentak saking terkejutnya dengan teriakan Daehyun.

"APAAN SIH, DAE!"

.

.

 **[Incoming call...]**

 **" Jumin Han "**

.

.

' _Kring... kringg... Yo-beo-se-yeo!'_

 _._

Daehyun tercengang, menatap horor panggilan yang masuk di layar Youngjae.

"OH, JADI KAMU TUH _MESAM-MESEM_ KARENA PUNYA SELINGKUHAN BARU!"

"Hah?"

Youngjae kelihatan bingung. Sedangkan, wajah Daehyun memerah utuh, sepertinya amarahnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Ia tak peduli Youngjae, ia langsung mengangkat telpon itu tanpa ragu.

.

 _/"Ini aku, apa kamu sibuk sekarang?"/_

 _/"Barusan aku mengecek beberapa dokumen yang aku tanda tangani, dan aku menelpon untuk beristirahat."/_

 _/"Sepertinya kopi tidak terasa baik hari ini dan sakit kepalaku tidak kunjung pergi."/_

 _/"Aku pikir... mendengar suaramu membuatku.. lebih baik?"/_

 _._

Darah Daehyun mendidih tak keruan. Oh, jadi dia memacari orang yang lebih kaya? Astaga, Daehyun tak menyangka. Youngaje berubah menjadi materialis. Daehyun mendehem, ketika suara itu berhenti bersuara. Ia membuka mulutnya – mengintrupsi.

" _EKHM.. UHUK.._ Maaf, Tuan Jumin Han yang terhormat. Pacarasliyoungjaedisini – _ekhm_. Sepertinya Anda salah berurusan dengan 'Jung-Daehyun-Si-Vokalis-BAP-paling-keren' ini! Tidak usah basa-basi, jauhi pacar saya. _Pftttt_ , _suara mesin apa tadi yang aku dengar, selera selingkuhan youngjae ga bagus._ Pokoknya! Jauhi pacar saya! Anda dengar?"

Daehyun diam sebentar, menunggu selingkuhan Youngjae tadi merespon labrakan yang benar-benar ditujukan kepada laki-laki itu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, semerah tomat matang yang tinggal tunggu masa petiknya.

 _/.../_

" _Yak!_ Kalau orang bicara jawab dong!"

Daehyun menarik layar _gadget_ Youngjae dari telinganya, mengecek telpon tadi masih tersambung atau jangan-jangan ia mematikan ponselnya daritadi.

.

.

 **['Uhm... Apa kamu berpikir suaraku akan membuatmu lebih baik?']**

.

.

Daehyun mendelikan matanya. Sebuah opsi _game otome_ yang muncul di layar berhasil menghentikan detak jantungnya beberapa milidetik. Wajah Daehyun makin memerah – bukan, dia tidak marah – ia sangat malu. Malu semalu-malunya.

 _WHAT THE F-_ _LOWER!_

"Puas marah-marahnya sama karakter _otome*?"_

.

.

.

Youngjae masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di jok mobilnya, mengingat beberapa waktu tadi Daehyun meluap-luap tak karuan. Daehyun masih mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan suasana hati yang tak keruan. Apaan tadi? Marah-marah ke karakter _game_? _Gak_ elit sama sekali.

"Daehyun, sungguh! Kalau tadi kamu lihat sendiri wajahmu yang hampir seperti kepiting asam-manis. Kamu pasti tidak akan tahan ketawa barang sedetikpun. Sumpah, kamu bikin aku geli sampai pingin mati rasanya. _H-hahahaha_." Youngjae tergelak luar biasa, pria itu pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Daehyun saking tak kuatnya dia menahan rasa sakit perutnya.

"Diam! Mau aku jejal pakai _anu_ -ku?!" celos Daehyun kesal. Wajahnya malah seutuhnya gusar.

"Ih, apaan sih. Ambigu."

" _Anu_ itu bisa pisang, roti, bantal, sepatu. Kau saja yang otaknya mesum."

"Itu sih kau yang ajari. _Playing victim_ deh."

"Ih, _playing victim_ katamu? Lebih sakit mana pacar realitamu ini digantikan oleh tokoh berdimensi panjang kali tinggi itu, hah?"

"Dae, kau cemburu dengan tokoh _otome_?"

"YA!"

"Padahal, aku hanya belajar kosakata bahasa asing dari situ. Manja."

"Iya _deh_ , yang _pinter_."

"Dae, kau tidak malu dengan _dongsaeng_ -mu lainnya? Apa kata _hyung_ lain kalau kita berantem cuma karena karakter _otome?"_

Youngjae menarik tubuhnya lagi ke sandaran jok. Ia melipat tangannya pada dada. Kepalanya pun ditolehkan ke lain arah. Hening, Youngjae dan Daehyun sama-sama diam. Tinggal suara radio yang memutar beberapa lagu dari album _Blue Neighbourhood_ milik Troye Sivan yang berputar-putar.

Youngjae paham karakter Daehyun, ia bukan orang yang punya gengsi tinggi tapi kadang malah dia orang yang mudah terluka dari dalam. Tersinggung itu juga ciri khas dia. Ya, kadang dia penyabar dan penyayang. Tapi kalau berlebihan menanggapinya juga jatuhnya dendam. Ya, si Mr. A ini orangnya tidak bisa mudah melupakan atau memaafkan.

.

 _You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you_

 _Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_

 _We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_

 _Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_

 _All I need is... you_

 _All I need is... you, you~_

 _._

Suara _mp3 player_ masih menggelayut lemah di ruangan mobil, bersamaan dengan mereka berdua yang kalut dan masih membungkam mulut setelah berargumen tadi. Daehyun dengan tenang membanting stirnya, dan Youngjae masih mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya. Daehyun tadi yang mengalah untuk bungkam. Walau pemicunya dia sendiri, tapi syukurlah dia yang mengalah.

"Youngjae," cicit Daehyun mengintrupsi lamunan Youngjae. Sepertinya dia bosan tidak mendengar kekasihnya bercicit panjang lebar.

"Hum?"

"Lewat jalan tol, ya?" pinta Daehyun.

"Lho, kan lebih jauh?" sanggah Youngjae yang memilih jalan yang lebih efektif dari jalan tol.

"Soalnya –" Cengiran khas Daehyun tiba-tiba mengembang, mengerikan.

T-tidak, ini pertanda buruk – Ya Tuhan, Y-youngjae tidak lupa membayar asuransi mobil dan kematian kan?

"D-dae, aku c-cuma punya ny-nyawa satu. Daehyun, cicilan mobilnya –" Daehyun tidak mendengarnya, lebih tepatnya mengabaikannya. Bagus, Daehyun – kau yang sebenarnya bangkit.

' _Click.. Broom!'_

"DAEHYUN B*ST!"

" MAU JALAN RAYA MAU TOL KALAU KAMU 100 KM PER JAM ITU SINTING!"

"ROSSI KESURUPAN! YAKKK!"

.

.

.

 _ **\- Mall Parking -**_

Daehyun menggeram tertahan, semua _list_ yang sudah semalaman disiapkan – jauh-jauh dari dia siapkan – tidak ada satupun yang terealisasi. Mereka sudah duduk di jok terdepan mobilnya, sudah selesai berbelanja. Parfum Givenchy, _sunblock, cheese cake ! –_

"Kamu tahu tidak, kalau terus-terusan boros kamu bakal susah beli apartemen di Seoul. Givenchy itu lumayan mahal. Dan buat apa _sunblock?_ Mau jemur pantatmu di atas panci? Aku sudah bilang kan pakai _sunblock_ ketika kamu tidur itu malah merusak kulitmu. Lihat tengkukmu, kulitmu malah makin kering. Aku sering melihatmu langsung bahkan saat _preview_ dari _fantaken_ itu kentara sekali! Aku tahu kamu tuh A tapi borosmu itu bukan A banget tahu _gak_?"

"Aku kan sudah hitung semua pengeluarannya! Kenapa?! Jae, kau terus-terusan yang mengaturku. Sekali saja aku ingin belanja apa yang aku mau. Dan, kalau _cheesecake –"_

"Aku yang buat!" gertak Youngjae membentak. "Dae,"

Manik Daehyun melebar, entah itu karena _cheesecake_ -nya atau karena teriakan Youngjae-nya. Tapi dia kini membelalak – sangat lebar.

Youngjae mengatur napasnya, meraup napas yang sempat terbuang oleh teriakannya. Kedua tangan Youngjae mencengkram pundak Daehyun, berubah menjadi cengkraman kuat dan emosi. Mereka jarang bertengkar sampai seperti ini, hanya perdebatan kecil biasanya. Daehyun tak pernah pula sebelumnya melihat Youngjae jadi meluap hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini. Apa dia sedang mengalami sesuatu?

Daehyun tak paham tapi bisa jadi Youngjae tengah bergelut dengan dirinya –

"Dae, masa depan memang tidak ada yang menunggu kita," lanjutnya lirih. "Kita tak tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa. Tapi itu bukan alasan kamu buat menghambur uang seperti ini, kita tidak selamanya akan berdua 'kan? A-aku ingin.. mengadopsi seorang anak j-juga.." Jelas Youngjae terbata. Ia sepertinya sangat serius bahkan ia berani mengatakannya langsung seperti ini.

"Percaya padaku, _arra_ _?"_

Daehyun membeku, tangannya tiba-tiba tak dapat bergerak seincipun. Apa itu terus menghantuinya belakangan ini? Y-ya, Youngjae bergetar. Ia sadar, ia yang salah. Youngjae pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya – bukan, dia takut. Masa depan menghantuinya. Apa ia menginginkan cerita keluarga yang seperti orang dambakan? Hidup bahagia dengan seorang buah hati?

Mulut Daehyun ingin mengeluarkan kata, namun kelu. Tak berbuah hasil, entah kata tadi sungguh membuat jantungnya tertohok. Tangan Youngjae mengusap kepala Daehyun, dengan senyum. Ia akhirnya merengkuhnya,

"Maaf ya, aku jadi emosional."

Youngjae mendekap Daehyun lebih dekat, menghidu tengkuknya.

"Biar aku yang buat, _ok?_ "

* * *

" _**Jonglo "**_

( Moon Jongup x Choi Junhong [Zelo] )

* * *

 ** _\- Busway -_**

Junhong menggigit bibirnya resah sambil membawa membawa secarik sobekan kertas dengan beberapa tinta di atasnya – daftar belanjanya. Ia lirik orang yang ada di sebelahnya, Jongup. Ia menarik napasnya panjang sambil memejam dengan hela putus asa. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju Gangnam, dengan sebuah bis kota. Mereka berdua, hanya mereka berdua.

" _Hyung,_ ini betulan tidak apa-apa? _Hyung_ lainnya sedang pergi, kita disuruh menjaga _dorm._ Lagian kalau yang mau kau beli cuma –"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kalau tidak mau ikut tadi di rumah saja."

Junhong tergagap, ia berusaha kembali menutup mulutnya. _Benar, ini pilihanku sendiri tapi meninggalkan dorm sepi bukannya –_

 _/Sebentar lagi bis akan berhenti di pemberhentian line 7, bagi para penumpang yang akan – .../_

"Junhong, sebentar lagi sampai. Mau tetap pulang?"

Junhong masih berpikir sambil mengamati tangan-tangan kekar Jongup yang dipangku pada pahanya. Oh, Junhong baru ingat – kemarin jari Jongup sempat terpanggang panci yang sempat lupa Himchan matikan. P3K di _dorm_ habis, sepertinya memang harus –

Junhong melihat sekitarnya, gedung-gedung dekat asrama mereka sudah berganti dengan bangunan lain yang lebih jauh dari sana. Percuma untuk pulang sekarang. Junhong mengerutkan bibirnya, kaki panjangnya yang ada di tanah semakin merosot kebawah. _Ya sudah, sudah terlanjur._

"Ya sudah, ayo turun. Mereka masih ada kunci cadangan."

Jongup tersenyum senang, barukali ini Junhong berani untuk mengambil keputusan dan berani untuk menjadi sedikit pembangkang. Perkembangan yang lumayan. Junhong memang nyentrik, tapi itu tidak menodai sedikitpun ketaatan dan ketakutannya saat mengambil keputusan yang diluar rencananya. Kadang memang seperti itu A, agak takut dalam melangkah. Ya, pintar jugalah Jongup bisa membawanya bersama.

" _Kajja_."

"Hanya _sweater_ SPAO pokemon saja, ya! Setelah itu pulang. Aku mau beli persediaan sabunku dulu." Kata Junhong setengah mengitah.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Jongup seadanya.

"Jangan ke toko lain!" suruh Junhong untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hm.. pergi sana."

Junhong mengerutkan bibirnya, Jongup seakan mengatakan kalimat itu dengan intonasi mengusirnya. Kejam sekali, sampai kapan lagi mereka mereka seperti ini? Dan, kapan bisa punya suatu hubungan seperti _hyung_ yang lain? _–_ lupakan. Jongup pasti tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

Junhong langsung merapatkan kembali kupluknya pada alisnya, ia kembali memakai masker hitam yang tadi tergantung pada dagu lalu berlari.

Ia menuju sebuah minimarket dekat situ. Mencari toko terdekat.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pegawai _minimarket_ yang ia masuki menyapanya ramah.

Junhong membalasnya dengan senyum, walau tak yakin apakah itu terlihat dari balik maskernya atau tidak. Ia mencari toko yang paling dekat dari toko yang Jongup pilih untuk belanja tadi, daripada mencari risiko lebih baik cari aman. Junhong harus buru-buru menyusul Jongup.

Laki-laki jenjang dengan balutan kasualnya itu menghampiri rak-rak. Tangan panjang dan kakinya menyisir semua sudut toko dan rak di sana.

"Sabun, sudah... Sikat gigi baru – ah, sepertinya tidak ada krim yang biasa ibu pakai."

Junhong mendangakkan kepala, luka Jongup agak parah. Memang tidak mengenai minyak atau air, tapi punggung tangannya sempat terkena pancinya dan melepuh.

 _Sneaker_ Junhong mendecit pada lantai, ia berjalan ke kasir. Tangan yang menjinjing keranjang bawaanya tadi bergerak menurunkannya. Junhong masih berpikir, apa ia beli saja obat yang ada di toko ini atau pergi ke apotek sekalian. Dia sendiri tak tahu dimana tempatnya.

' _Peep... peep... peep...'_

"M-maaf _ahjussi,_ apakah didekat sini ada toko obat atau apotek?" tanya Zelo.

"Oh, ada. Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi agak memakan waktu. Ke Utara sana sebelah sebuah toko makanan ringan," Junhong mendesah kecil, berisyarat paham. "Semuanya 5000 won."

"T, terimakasih."

* * *

Junhong barusan berlari sepanjang 100 meter dari apotek, napasnya setengah tersengal namun untungnya dia punya kaki panjang jadi ia tak terlalu keluar banyak tenaga. Ia mengecek kembali bawaannya dari plastik kreseknya – lengkap. Tinggal Zelo yang berharap Jongup tetap diam di tempat dan tidak cari gara-gara.

Laki-laki dengan tubuh jangkungnya itu masuk kedalam toko. Matanya mengelilingi seluruh sudut toko.

.

.

15 menit...

.

.

30 menit...

.

.

Ia tak menemukan Jongup disana.

Zelo meringsut pada bangku kecil yang ada di tengah toko, kepalanya pening. Sudah ia duga, pilihannya untuk pergi ke apotek bukan pilihan yang pas. Jongup itu orang seenaknya saja, ugh.. Mau seribu kali ia suruh tetap disini, kalau kehendaknya ke tempat lain dia akan berpergi begitu saja. Tuan B, Ya Tuhan. Tidak ada orang yang dapat mencegah apa keinginannya.

"Harusnya aku beli obatnya dengan Jongup saja... ugh.."

Ia mengecek ponselnya, dan ketika ia melirik ke _battery bar_ yang ada di atasnya ia terhenyak sendiri. 2%! Bisa apa dia dengan baterai selemah itu! Keparat, ia lupa mengisi dayanya semalam. Buru-buru ia mencari isi kontaknya, mengetik nama Moon Jongup dan dengan cekatan menelponnya.

" _Tuutt.."_

" _Tuutt..."_

" _Tuut –"_

"AH, Jongup _hyung! Yeob –"_

Mati tiba-tiba. Junhong kembali mengecek ponselnya, tidak! Jangan! Kenapa dia harus mati sekarang! _Handphone_ -nya!

* * *

Junhong menatap Jongup dengan mata yang tak terdiskripsi dan mengkilat. Rasanya seperti ada bilahan pisau yang menjadi bagian dari mata Junhong itu. Bukan, tidak cuma mereka berdua sekarang. Berempat, dengan Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae yang duduk canggung di tengah keadaan memanas ini. Junhong dengan mata mengintimidasi, dan Jongup yang tersenyum setengah tidak merasa bersalah apa-apa. Dia sudah memutari Gangnam selama dua jam, dan Jongup malah cengar-cengir.

Daehyun dan Youngjae bertemu dengan mereka Junhong yang berteriak frustrasi di bangku jalanan. Kurang ajar sekali _hyung_ yang satu ini.

"Bagus ya, tadinya mau beli _sweater_ pokemon malah merembet-rembet ke komik _Fairy Tail,_ DVD _Attack on Titan_ lengkap semua _series_ , _snapback_ baru, dan malah kepergok main di _arcade_ baru disini."

Junhong masih mencengkram kaleng kolanya frustrasi, sisi sampingnya agak penyok berkat dia yang meremas kaleng itu terlalu kuat. Ia murka bukan main. Ya, mungkin Jongup sudah banyak mempermainkan Zelo sampai sampai ia marah seperti ini. Ingat kataku tadi, A itu penyabar, tapi kalau pun berlebihan jatuhnya dendam. Nah!

" _Mian..hae –_ hehe."

Tipe B itu orang yang sulit mengendalikan diri saat belanja. Cenderung boros, teledor, bukan pendengar yang baik, egois, tidak berpikir untuk kedepannya, dan sembarangan mengambil apa saya yang dia suka. Harusnya Zelo tadi mengamatinya lebih serius lagi!

"Jongup- _ah,_ kau harusnya tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Junhong sendirian." Ingat Youngjae sambil menyesap tehnya. Mereka ada di sebuah kafe sekarang.

"Iya _hyung,_ maaf."

"Jongeob, kou itu _bunar-bunar ga puka_ ya. _"_ Ujar Daehyun sambil mengunyah udang goreng pesanannya tadi. Sepertinya ia mau bicara 'Jongup, kau itu benar-benar tidak peka ya' tadi tapi tidak jelas karena mulut penuhnya.

"Bodoh, makan dulu udangmu!"

.

.

' _Brakk..!'_

 _._

 _._

Junhong menggebrak mejanya,

"AH, SUDAHLAH AKU MAU PULANG." Junhong sepertinya sudah kalap diri.

"Junhong- _ah!_ Tunggu _hyung-_ mu makan dulu!"

"Jun –"

Junhong berhenti sebentar, teringat sesuatu.

Ia kembali ke meja mereka, lalu meraih sodanya. "Jongup tanganmu masih sakit kan?"

" _N, ne,_ masih s-sedikit perih."

Junhong tersenyum lebar, terlihat bak malaikat yang tengah tersenyum menyambut pendatang ke surga. "Ah, seperti itu ya..."

' _Byurr..'_

"Ini soda untuk tanganmu!"

"Argghh... perih, perih!"

" _Gws,_ ya tangan. Obatnya ada di kantong plastik. OBATI SENDIRI TANGANMU!"

"ZELO!"

Dan akhirnya, Junhong dapat berjalan dengan lega dan langkahnya melayang tanpa rasa beban.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **[New Fact !]**_

 _Tipe belanja setiap golongan darah :_

A = Teliti, berpikir panjang untuk membeli sesuatu, terorganisir, tidak suka sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai rencana.

B = Boros, sukar mengendalikan keinginannya, tidak terencana, tidak berpikir panjang atau melihat keadaan kedepannya.

AB = Selalu membeli barang yang menurutnya masuk akal atau praktis, tidak terlalu boros, biasanya dia yang jadi penasihat kalau seseorang mulai kalap belanja.

O = Sulit menentukan barang apa saja yang akan dibeli, sedikit boros, namun kalau dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu dia cenderung ngotot untuk membelinya, suka membeli barang lainnya walau sudah membuat daftar belanja.

* * *

 **Warning!** Ini hanya gambaran umum dari beberapa golongan darah!

* * *

 _ *** Otome :**_ Otome (乙女) sendiri berarti anak perempuan dalam bahasa jepang. Jadi secara kasar Otome Game berarti "Gamenya Anak Perempuan". Garis besarnya, game ini biasanya hanya untuk para wanita. Game yang menyediakan plot dan alur lalu pemain tinggal memilih opsi yang ada _(Ex ; Mystic Messenger)._

* * *

Halu!

Maaf Jungie baru bisa publish cerita yang sekian lama ini. Makasih buat semua orang yang udah dukung dan memberi semangat untuk Jungie malnjutkan ff ini. Dukungan moril dan semangat kalian itu sungguh LUAR BIASA! TAT Jujur, alasan pertama aku untuk publish ini dulu daripada _Wildest Youth_ adalah karena follower dan favorite reader-nim banyak dari ff lainnya T^T Jujur saya terharu kok bisa cerita abal ini follower sama favorite-nya seimbang. Padahal reviewer-nya lebih sedikit dari ff lain. Tapi gapapa-lah, _anggapsajasayapunyabanyakfansrahasia_ WAHAHAHAHA.

 _/timpuk reader-nim/_

Saya jadi merasa dosa buat ninggalin ff ini. Maaf pula kalau ff-nya tidak sempurna dan banyak typo :', tadi sempat ga ke save. Saya ga tau apa ff ini sarat ilmu, tapi saya cuma pingin kalian bisa memahami goldar melalui gambaran BAP yang ada. Mereka adalah 6 keajaiban dunia yang ada (?) TERUTAMA DAEHYUN, DIA PATUT DIABADIKAN! (?)

Sekali lagi ya, saya peringatkan. Daehyun digambaran ini adalah pemilik darah _At-sign (tanda buat email itu lho)_ karena dia sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi orang yang terlihat seperti O padahal dia adalah berdarah A, ada yang sebaliknya. Ya, hampir seperti saya. Saya berdarah O tapi kadang perfeksionisnya kebawa-bawa A. Tapi semua sifat lain saya O tulen kok. Cuman, saya suka hal yang benar-benar perfeksionis sama halnya dengan A _*perfeksionis kok diimbangin males mati aja lo jung*._ Itu alasan kenapa golongan darah A dan O lebih susah ditebak daripada golongan darah lain. AB juga sama sih, maklum dia darah campuran (?). Soalnya pernah pengalaman saya nebak golongan darah guru saya :v

Ok, ngocehnya ampe sini aja;;;; Sekarang Jungie bakal bales semua review kalian chapter sebelumnya~ Tugasku ga berat sih, soalnya reviewnya dikit. _udahjungiebilangsayakanpunyabanyakfansrahasia :v_

 **Fluffiejae :**

HAI MAAAAA, MAKASIH SEMANGATNYA TT. Umma, semangat juga ya. Biar kaya Jungie (?)

 **Iceu Doger :**

Wkwkwk, makanya aku udah tegasin semua goldar itu ditentuin dari lingkungan wkwk. Olaf mah hidupnya di dunia gaib (?) makanya beda (?) Makasih reviewnya mba Iceu T^T LUV YA

 **nunumato99 :**

JONGEOB MEMANG KIYOWO SELALUUUUUUU TAT

 **KittitiKitti :**

Mas Cahyono, aku masih tidak rela kau mengganti identitasmu mas TT. Makasih dibilang lawak padahal garing TAT MAS JADIKAN AKU TEMPAT BERCURAH HATIMU MAS AKU RIDHO LILLAHI TAALA T^T

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

EONNNNN, KAPAN JADI FIRST REVIEWER AKU LAGI EONNNN TTTT KU RINDU TTTTT

 **Ad. W :**

ASTAGA, MAS ADDDDD KANGEN DI REVIEW KAMU LAGI TTT SUMPAH AKU TUH PENGEN DM KAMU TAPI KOK GA ADA AKUNNYA TT. BUAT DONG MASSSS, ILY MAS 3 TAT

 **Anamii933 :**

Aku bakal berusaha sekuat tenang untuk menyelesaikan semua ffku eon! MOHON DOANYAA TAT! ASTAGA EON KALO FAV GA USAH IJIN TTTTT Ini ff yang tidak berlandas asas kenormalan dan kenggenahan (?) jadi tidak perlu ijin TT MAKASIH EON UNTUK REVIEW PANJANGMU, ILY NAMI NOONA (?)

 **Anamii6 :**

Noona, ini akun yang sama kan? MAAF YA KELAMAAN NUNGGU TAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **BONUS**_

* * *

"Jaehyun- _ah!_ Cepat turun!" teriak Yoo Youngjae dari bawah tangga. "ishh, kau ini sama saja dengan kakakmu si Jung Daehyun tolol."

"Iya, iyaaaa! Sebentar!" sahutnya malas sambil memakai seragamnya.

Youngjae menyiapkan bekal untuk Jaehyunnya terburu-buru, dia terbangun kesiangan pula _–_ berkat si Jung bodohnya yang mentang-mentang cuti lalu menyambarnya begitu saja semalam, _uhuk._

 _"Sayang~ belum buat sarapan, hmm~"_ lirih Daehyun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan memeluknya lembut.

" _Daehyun! Kalau Jaehyun tahu kau mampus! Mengerti? Bodoh, kemana bajumu!"_

Youngjae memukul dada Daehyun pelan dengan pergelangannya, disahut dengan cemburutan Daehyun.

" _Sebentar saja, ya ya ya?"_

" _Daehyun_ _–"_

" _Mom,_ aku mau berangkat. _Bento!_ " Jaehyun dengan seragam tk-nya merentangkan telapaknya ke depan dengan wajah datar sedatar-datarnya.

"E-eh, iya iya! I-ini _bento-_ mu... _–"_ Youngjae tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya. "Jae sayang, barusan bilang apa?"

" _Mom._ Kenapa? Kalian pasangan _gay_ 'kan? Dan Daehyun _Daddy-_ ku."

"E, EH?!" Youngjae dan Daehyun membelalak dan memekik bersamaan. Bukan, harusnya bukan sekarang _– kok bisa?!_

Jaehyun melipat tangan mungilnya pada dada, lalu menghela layaknya orang dewasa. _Dia benar-benar anak usia 6 tahun?!_

"Kalian setiap hari saling mesra-mesraan, dan kalian pikir setiap aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum di tengah malam aku tidak mendengar apa yang kalian lakukan sambil Youngjae berteriak 'Daehyun-Daehyun' setiap saat? Aku ini bukan bocah polos seperti lainnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Daehyun dan Youngjae tercengang, " _J-jae, aku sudah bilang jangan bawa anak sejenius dia kan?_ _"_

 _"Tapi aku pikir malasnya menurun dari kamu tapi jeniusnya dari aku, Dae. Tapi tidak secepat ini_ _–_ _"_

Jaehyun mengangkat kembali ransel mungilnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

" _Dad,_ kau cuti hari ini. Antar aku."

.

.

.

 ** _Dan ternyata, dia anak Jumin Han. HELL YEAH!_**


End file.
